My Awkward Amour Valentine Can't Be This Awkward!
by Shadow of Hearts
Summary: Ash and Serena exchange Valentine's Day cards. Simple enough right?


My Awkward Amour Valentines Can't Be This Awkward!

Each step felt stalled and hesitant as Serena neared her destination. She held nervously in her hands a heart shaped white piece of paper with red frills. Her heart beat was normal, but each beat pounded loudly in her head. She tried to steady her breathing as she repeated the one thing on her mind.

_Be my Valentine…Be my Valentine…_

Of course today was no ordinary day, which isn't saying much when you travel with your long time crush who appears to be some sort of magnet for trouble and adventure. Today was Valentine's Day, a day to show your feelings for the person you admire most whether it be friend, family, or crush.

Before long she reached her destination: a door. But this wasn't just a regular door; it was the door to Ash's room. The traveling troupe found a nearby Pokemon Center to rest as they continued their travel through Kalos. Serena felt her heartbeat increase.

"Maybe this can wait until next year." Serena said finding an excuse as her nerves got the better of her. But she felt an obstacle behind her preventing her retreat.

"Serena, you can't wuss out now!" a little blonde said pushing against her.

It was Bonnie, Serena's "little helper" in her endeavor. Bonnie was no child when it came to love. Serena confided in her that she had a crush on Ash for quite a while, but Bonnie was well aware of it. Bonnie recruited herself to get Serena to give Ash a Valentine's. The two spent the last few days prior preparing Serena for the moment making sure to keep Ash in the dark about it at every possible turn.

"But Bonnie-" Serena started to plead.

"But nothing! You've worked too hard just to walk away!" Bonnie argued.

The two ceased their actions as they heard the door knob crank, then turn, and the door opened. Serena gasped mentally unprepared for the moment, but her nerves quickly settle when it was Clemont coming from behind the door.

"Alright Ash I'll-" Clement said before he turned to see Serena and Bonnie at the door.

An awkward silence fell. Clement slowly closed the door. Serena and Bonnie stared at the door as they heard whispers coming from behind it.

"I'm not ready!" they heard Ash whisper clearly panicked.

"Ash's it's now or never! She's right there!" Clement whispered back.

"Maybe this can wait until next year!"

"Ash, come on!"

"Tell her to come back later!"

"Ash's she's right at the door! She probably can hear us!"

"So what-wait what?"

Uh-Oh…

The whispers stopped. The door knob cranked, then turned, and the door opened. Clemont once again came pushing a stiff as a board Ash. Ash was holding with a near death grip a piece of paper similar to Serena's in his hands. Clemont exited the room and took Bonnie by her hand.

"Clemont, I wanna watch!" Bonnie exclaimed, but the brother ignored her pleads and the two took a right down the hallway leaving the two trainers alone.

A silence swept over them.

Ash made the first move as he forced himself to action awkwardly extending the card to Serena his face frozen by nervousness.

"H-Happy Valentine's D-Day S-Serena." Ash managed to say.

Serena blushed as she extended her card out to Ash in the same fashion.

"H-Happy Valentine's D-Day A-Ash." Serena said.

The two held their cards waiting for someone to take it.

"Someone take one already!" Bonnie said appearing from around the corner.

"Bonnie!" Clemont said covering her mouth and taking her back around the corner.

The trainers did were they were told and traded cards in what could arguably be the most mechanical way possible. The two stared at each other briefly before looking to the cards they took from the other.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_There's no one as beautiful as you…_

_Love,__Cordially yours,__ From, _

_Ash_

Serena read.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I choose you!_

_Love, _

_Serena_

Ash read.

Both trainers took a moment to process the words before they blushed. They quickly averted from each other's eyes before slowly looking back.

"So, um…" both said at the same time.

"You go first!" Serena said.

"No you go first!" Ash said.

"Please, after you!"

"No, after you!"

"I insist!"

"Lady's first!"

"Will someone go!?" Bonnie exclaimed before she was once again taken back around the corner.

One second. Two seconds. Three seconds passed before the silence broke.

"Will you be my Valentine?" Serena blurted out before covering her mouth with her card hiding her blush. Ash blush deepened in response.

"Of course! I mean I'd love to-I mean I'd like to! No wait…!" Ash said as his mind threw out words for his mouth. "I mean I'd really love to be your Valentine!" Ash said finally getting the words he wanted before hiding his blush with his card.

"You'd love to be…?" Serena said. Ash only nodded nervously to answer. Serena lowered to card to reveal a warm smile on her face. Ash quickly looked away to avoid seeing it. "Is there something you want to ask me?" Serena asked trying to mask her anticipation.

Ash shook his head not looking to face her, much to Serena's disappointment. Serena turned to walk way when she felt Ash's hand lightly grab her hand.

Ash said sheepishly, "Would you… be my Valentine?"

Serena's heart nearly jumped with joy out her chest.

"I'd really love to be!" Serena said joyfully wrapping her arms around Ash's neck. Ash only blushed harder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kiss, kiss!" they heard whispered from no other than Bonnie. This time, Clemont didn't try to stop her.

The two parted slightly and looked into each other's eyes. They both could lose themselves in the other's eyes. They brought their lips closer little by little. Before their lips connected, they used their cards to block their spectators from witnessing the kiss. Clemont smiled while Bonnie pouted. The kiss was passionate, soft and reflected the feelings the two held for each other. Though it lasted but seconds, it felt like time stood still.

"Happy Valentine's Day." The two trainers said after they parted their lips.


End file.
